Conociéndote con Amor
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando odias a alguien sin conocerlo? Levi Ackerman tiene una pequeña y amorosa familia, el esta agradecido por cada integrante que la conforma, a excepción de cierto mocoso... Pero la Navidad es noche de paz y especialmente, amor... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEVI! ... One-Shot (Riren/Rivaille x Eren) (ShotaEren/TeenEren) (Incest/Paso del Tiempo/mención de Mpreg)


**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE AL GRUPO "Dictadura RiRen"**

* * *

En el mundo y tal vez más allá de este, existen seres. Sería imposible conocer a cada uno de ellos, pero eso no los deja fuera de nuestro alcance. A lo largo de la vida, incluso desde antes, cuando nos albergamos en el vientre de nuestra madre, tenemos que conectarnos con diferentes seres para desarrollar un ámbito social y con ello la aceptación. Ya sea cuando cariñosamente mami o papi acaricia su bulto maternal y llama tu nombre, o al salir al mundo para explorar lo bueno y lo malo de este. Vendrán experiencias de todo tipo, con ello tener amigos y enemigos, todo lo aparentemente normal en el ámbito vital, pero…

¿Qué pasa cuando odias a alguien sin conocerlo?

La química o afinidad con otra persona depende de que tan bien o mal la percibes, pero existen casos en donde las personas no soportan a otras, cuando ni siquiera se conocen en realidad, o peor aún, cuando todavía no existen en el mundo terrenal.

 _-¡PUJE SEÑORA!- El Doctor verificaba la extracción del infante con precaución, afortunadamente todo seguía en curso, solo deseaba que la mujer a quien atendía no fuera primeriza, ya que siempre eran las más escandalosas, pero bueno, era de esperarse…_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- La mujer era de aproximadamente 25 años tenía una hermosa piel semi bronceada, sus ojos color ámbar combinaban perfecto con su larga cabellera azabache, actualmente sudorosa, llorosa y alterada… por el trabajo de parto, claro. Gritaba con tanto dolor, sentía que en vez de tener un hijo estaba expulsando gemelos al mismo tiempo, ¡¿Si esto sentía con un solo niño, como pueden otras mujeres soportar gemelos… o peor aún, trillizos… o cuatrillizos?¡ Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber pedido cesárea programada, ah… pero tenía que seguir el consejo de su amiga Kuchel, definitivamente se las iba a pagar…_

 _-¡VAMOS CARIÑO TU PUEDES!- Su querido esposo trata de darle ánimos…_

 _-¡MALDITA SEA GRISHA JÓDETE!- Aunque no sirvió de nada…_

 _-¡CARLA!-_

 _-¡QUE TE CALLES!-_

 _-Si querida…- Al pobre esposo no le quedo de otra que callarse y aguantarse las ganas de golpear al Doctor, quien fue espectador de la comedia matrimonial y por ende le causo gracia, apretando fuertemente los dientes para no reír pero su mueca retorcida lo hacía evidente para el esposo. Al igual que su esposa él era joven, solamente un año mayor que su mujer, lucía un fino bigote y una pequeña barba en punta, con una cabellera oscura y larga, pero no tanto como la lucia su esposa, siempre acompañado con unos lentes circulares._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

 _Después de un largo tiempo al fin escucharon lo que querían oír, el llanto de un niño. La exhausta madre al fin sintió su cuerpo salir de ese estado de tensión agresiva interna, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero se negó a hacerlo, ante todo quería ver a su bebe en brazos. Su vista era cansada pero pudo divisar a su querido esposo salir corriendo hacia el pasillo principal…_

 _-¡KUCHEL!- Grito Grisha…_

 _En la sala de espera estaba una mujer de 30 años, de una larga cabellera azabache hasta la cintura, en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño niño que aparentaba tener unos 8 años, a pesar de ser un niño su mirada filosa y ceño fruncido daban intensiones de querer atacar en cualquier momento…_

 _-¡¿Qué pasa Grisha?!- Al ver tan alterado al hombre inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento con el niño en brazos aun…_

 _-¡YA NACIÓ!- El hombre tomo el aire que pudo para reponerse y así darle la emocionante noticia a la mujer…_

 _-¡¿OÍSTE ESO LEVI?!- Grito igual de emocionada…_

 _-Si…- Respondió el infante sin emoción alguna…_

 _-¡YA TIENES UN HERMOSO PRIMO!-_

 _-Tsk…-_

Grisha y Carla Jaeger eran un joven matrimonio que, como cualquier otro, comenzaban su vida en una nueva ciudad al lado de su amado y único hijo Eren Jaeger, un chico que había heredado gran parte de la belleza de su madre, a excepción de unos grandes y potentes ojos esmeralda que eran el centro de atención junto con su castaña melena. Grisha Jaeger era hermano menor de Kuchel Ackerman, esta había estado casada pero enviudo hace años cuando a su marido lo mandaron a combatir en Siria, donde una explosión le quito la vida, la única familia que le quedaba por parte de su esposo era Kenny Ackerman, su cuñado. Al ver el destino de su difunto hermano, Kenny prefirió huir de Siria y vivir una vida tranquila como Kuchel, misma que también huyo para que su hijo Levi no sufriera. El chico también tenía un gran parecido a su madre, a excepción de esa fría mirada, tan típica de un Ackerman que se respete, igual que el temperamento.

Levi Ackerman era un chico solitario, tenía pocos amigos y entre ellos una chica a quien le gusta podar "la loca Zoe" por lo hiperactiva que era. También tenía poca familia, un tío por parte de su madre; el tío Grisha. Y otro por parte de su padre, a quien nunca conoció; el tío Kenny. Y como olvidar a su querida tía Carla, pero lo peor era al final… Eren Jaeger, su despreciable primo. Levi gozaba de ser el único niño en la familia, la atención era mayormente hacia él, tal vez era un chico temperamental pero no le quitaba el gozo de ser apreciado por su familia, eso fue por dulces 8 años de vida hasta que llego Eren.

Lo odiaba sin ni siquiera haber nacido, cuando se enteró de que su tía Carla estaba embarazada no le tomo importancia, hasta que vio que todo el centro de atención estaba en ese mocoso. Las veces en que su madre y él tenían que visitar a sus tíos y no dejaban de hablar cosas como…

¿Sera niño o niña? ¿Qué nombre tendrá? ¿Qué tal si se llama como mi abuelo? ¿Qué tal si se llama como mi madre? ¿Qué tal si se parece a Carla? ¿Qué tal si se parece a Grisha? ¿Qué tal si se parece a su abuelo? ¿Qué tal si se parece a la abuela? ¿Y si es niña, usara vestidos? ¿Y si es niño, practicara deportes? ¿Y si su habitación la pintamos de azul? ¿Y si mejor pintamos su habitación de rosa? ¿Y si mejor de morado?

"¡¿Y SI MEJOR SE CALLAN?!"

Era el pensamiento que aquejo a Levi por 9 insoportables meses, no le gustaba la idea de otro niño en la familia, tendría que compartir todo con él y si algo no le gustaba, es dejar que otros toquen sus cosas, por algo procuraba ser un niño ordenado y limpio siempre, un mocoso recién llegado no iba a joderle su estilo de vida.

¿O SÍ?

* * *

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS

La ciudad resplandecía entre tantas luces y colores, el olor a dulces y nuevo inundaban las calles y edificios. La calidez era representada en adornos brillantes en forma de pinos, renos, estrellas y un característico simpático hombre regordete con traje rojo, blanco y negro. Definitivamente la época navideña era una de las mejores, todo era amor y paz como decían algunas canciones populares de la fecha, aunque no para todos era amor, o en el caso de Levi… paz…

-¡PRIMO!- Un pequeño y alegre Eren de 7 años entro corriendo para aferrarse a las piernas del recién nombrado…

-Tsk… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me abraces así?- Un malhumorado adolescente Levi se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a sus tíos, a su vez apartaba al mocoso que tanto lo fastidiaba…

Durante esos años tenía que soportar los abrazos cariñosos que Eren le daba, no entendía como ese mocoso no entendía las indirectas, bien directas, que le daba, esas señales de "te odio" que estaban más que claras para él. Varias veces fueran las que le gritaba o le pegaba a Eren, sobretodo cuando era niño, lo cual le hizo ganarse un buen castigo por parte de su madre. Eren siempre tenía una maldita sonrisa para él, no importaba el desprecio que le mostrara, o las veces que le gritaba, insultaba o pellizcara, y es que también podía aprovecharse de él haciendo que el chico le trajera cosas u obligarlo a limpiar su habitación, el gusto duro poco cuando nuevamente su madre se dio cuenta y volvía a castigarlo. Para empeorar las cosas el pequeño mocoso siempre apelaba a su favor, cuando Kuchel o Kenny reprendían a Levi, Eren siempre que podía decía que Levi era bueno, que Levi solo bromeaba, que Levi era inocente… eso hacía a Levi detestarlo más. No parecía que Eren tuviera dignidad por más maldades o malos tratos que le hiciera al mocoso, incluso su desquiciante amiga Hanji Zoe comenzaba a opinar que tal vez Eren era un futuro masoquista, pero que eso no le quitaba lo lindo… y por eso último en la frase dejo de presentar a Eren ante Hanji… maldiciendo el poder de sacar el lado maternal que la lindura de Eren causaba…

-Hola Grisha, Carla…- Saludo Kenny mientras tomaba a Eren en brazos…

-¡TIO KENNY!- el niño abrazo al mayor…

-No es tu tío…- Reprendió Levi…

-Levi…- Resoplo el nombre del adolescente con pesar…

-Tsk…- Nadie parecía estar de su lado, hasta su tío aceptaba que el mocoso también lo llamara tío cuando en realidad solo era suyo, por parte de su difunto padre…

-Hola Levi…- Saludo Carla…

-Sobrino, pero cuanto haz crecido…- Saludo burlescamente Grisha aunque no lo noto…

Pues Levi por dentro derramaba bilis por el comentario, ya que parecía que no saldría de su 1.60 de altura, a menos que se apiadaran de él y que siendo adulto creciera más, aunque con el paso del tiempo y todos sus amigos siendo más altos que él, ya comenzaba a pensar que esto era un castigo por las maldades hacia Eren… y hablando de…

-¡PRIMO LEVI!- No se dio cuenta cuando los adultos habían pasado a la cocina con su madre, comenzando a planear los preparativos para 2 fechas importantes; navidad y su cumpleaños. Era algo bochornoso tener que cumplir el mismo día de la celebración, pero también agradecía ese cariño familiar por parte de su madre y sus tíos, pero odiaba que en esa fecha Eren se pusiera el doble de afectivo y lo sofocara entre tanto abrazo…

-Eren suéltame…- Dijo seriamente mientras le daba un jalón a la castaña cabellera…

-¡Ay!- Gimió el niño…

-Te he dicho que no me abraces…-

-Pero yo te quiero mucho…-

-Y yo no…-

-Está bien…- El niño ahora podía compararse a un cachorro lastimado, no le gustaba escuchar palabras despreciativas de Levi, después de todo era su único primo y lo quería, no entendía porque él a Levi no, siempre había hecho lo que el mayor decía, aceptaba cada burla y golpecito que le daba, hasta lo defendía cuando era castigado, pero a pesar de cada intento solo recibía mas desprecia por parte de su primo…

-Más te vale no llorar…-

-Lo siento…- El pequeño ya tenía un par de lagrimitas amenazando con salir pero las detuvo limpiándolas con la manga de su suéter...

-¡NO!- Reprendió Levi…

-¡¿Qué?!- El niño se asustó un poco por la expresión…

-No manches tu ropa con tus lágrimas, que asco… ven…-

Ambos comenzaron a subir al segundo piso, caminando directamente al baño, Levi tomo algunos pañuelos y se los aventó a Eren en la cara…

-Límpiate…-

-Gracias primo…- Sonrió Eren nuevamente mientras sonaba su nariz…

-Cállate…-

-Primo…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vamos a jugar!

-Que fastidioso eres…-

-Lo siento…- Nuevamente esa carita de tristeza…

-Tsk…- Si el mocoso comenzaba a llorar podría tener problemas, no le quedo de otra más que hacer un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera hasta su habitación…

Eren estaba feliz porque su primo acepto jugar con él, era difícil convencerlo pues a veces solo lo obligaba a estar sentado en la sala viendo televisión por horas mientras Levi hacia otras cosas, haciendo una falsa promesa de "jugaremos más tarde" el cual nunca sucedía, y eso llevaba a Levi con problemas y reprimendas de su madre…

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?- Pregunto Eren…

-Yo voy a jugar Mortal Kombat, tú cállate y siéntate…-

-Oh…- A veces su plan de jugar no salía como quería, pero no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer…

Tristemente Eren tuvo que quedarse al lado de Levi, ambos sentados en el suelo, mientras el mayor jugaba y recibía de mala gana los elogios de Eren cuando ganaba alguna batalla con su avatar, el cual había sucedido después de 4 derrotas…

-¡GANASTE PRIMO!- Grito eufóricamente Eren…

-¡AL FIN!- Grito Levi cuando vio a su contrincante hundirse y morir lentamente en la lava…

-¡PRIMO LEVI ES EL MEJOR!-

-Lo se…- Respondió con aire petulante…

-¿Puedo jugar?-

-Mmmmm…- Lo pensó por un momento… -Esta bien…-

-¡SI!- Feliz porque al fin podía jugar, Levi le paso el comando y a propósito le coloco uno de los avatares más débiles y de contrincante a uno de los jefes mayores del juego que eran casi imposibles de vencer, Eren por más botones que aplanara apenas y rasguñaba al contrincante, no tardo más que unos minutos en perder, viendo como Levi le dedicaba una mirada burlona…

-Eres un idiota…-

-Lo siento…- Dijo tristemente por decepcionar a su primo…

-No sabes jugar…- Le arrebato el control para continuar el juego, mientras Eren solo quedaba en silencio lamentándose de ser un idiota, según las palabras de su primo…

Pasaron las horas cuando Eren se estaba quedando dormido en el suelo, Levi ya había cambiado de videojuego una y otra vez hasta que escucho pasos acercarse a su habitación…

-Levi…- Kuchel había llegado…

-¿Si mamá?-

-Cariño… Eren no debe estar dormido en el suelo, podría enfermarse…-

-Tsk…- De mala gana tomo al oji verde y lo acomodo en su cama, la cual tendría que desinfectar por culpa de ese mocoso…

-No has estado maltratando a Eren, ¿O sí?- La mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su hijo con sospecha…

-No mamá…- Dijo sin emoción alguna a la vez que rodaba los ojos…

-Cariño, Eren es solo un niño, para él tu eres como su hermano mayor…-

-Lo se…- Poco le importaba…

-Eres su único primo, y te quiere mucho…-

-Lo se…-

-Debes apreciar lo que tienes, porque al perderlo… podrías lamentarlo…- Kuchel le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Levi y con esa frase se retiró de la habitación…

-"Ojala se pierda"…- Pensó Levi al ver a Eren de reojo… -"Que se pierda de mi vida para siempre"…-

* * *

Habían pasado los días, al fin había llegado el día que tanto esperaba todo el año, los preparativos estaban casi listos, aún era de día y había detalles que faltaban para la gran cena así que Kuchel junto con Kenny habían ido al centro comercial. Todo bien de no ser porque habían traído consigo a Eren, ya que Grisha y Carla tenían que ir al banco y no querían que su hijo se aburriera por la larga espera, y es que en esa fecha de gran consumismo todos los bancos estaban aglomerados de gente y filas por doquier…

-Levi cuida a Eren…- Ordeno Kenny…

-Ya que…- Respondió sin importancia alguna, y es que no quería estar enojado en su día especial…

Kenny había seguido a Kuchel hasta una tienda de ropa, la mujer al ver ciertos descuentos a la vista se echó a correr antes de que las ofertas acabaran, Kenny la siguió para pagar sea lo que fuese a comprar la mujer, dejando a Levi y Eren afuera esperando, y es que no es como si les interesara o aguantaran ver ropa de mujer en oferta…

-Primo Levi…- Llamo Eren al mayor con ojitos brillantes, más que de costumbre…

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Pregunto Levi sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sabia por el tono empalagoso de su voz que saldría con una de sus cursilerías de niño…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Grito Eren mientras que de los bolsillos de sus pantaloncitos sacaba un pedazo de papel y extendía sus manitas hacia Levi…

-Gracias…- Levi tomo el papel, pudo ver a Eren brillar de felicidad por haber aceptado, aunque no fue así… -Por nada…- En ese momento Levi convirtió el trozo en una bola arrugada y fea, estrujándolo con una sola de sus manos, viendo como la felicidad de Eren cambiaba a la de una gran tristeza y con ella el llanto empezó… -Idiota…- Susurro el mayor para luego aventar la bola de papel lejos…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Eren corrió hacia la bola de papel, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Levi la había lanzado muy lejos hasta dar al borde de las escaleras eléctricas. Había caído justamente en aquellas que bajaban, la bolita se comenzó a mover y cuando Eren quiso inclinarse para tomarla había pisado el escalón para bajar, moviéndolo y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!- Levi escucho un grito, vio como varias personas estaba comenzando a juntarse alrededor de las escaleras, cuando corrió para ver qué había pasado no pudo creer lo que presenciaba...

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-

El pequeño castaño de ojos esmeralda estaba tirado al fondo de las escaleras, su cara estaba contra el piso de las escaleras que aún no dejaban de moverse, raspándole la cara en el acto, una de sus piernas parecía haber girado bruscamente de una forma para nada normal, mientras que el pie de la misma daba al lado contrario, sus bracitos solo estaban extendidos pero podían verse las raspaduras que el mismo metal de las orillas de las escaleras había hecho. Rápidamente el guardia de seguridad se acercó para brindar primeros auxilios al niño, que parecía estar desmayado por los golpes, apartándolo rápidamente de las escaleras para que estas dejaran de desgarrar suavemente con sus orillas filosas…

-¡ATRÁS POR FAVOR!- Grito uno de los guardias, varios comenzaron a alejar a la gente para dejar que otros auxiliaran al pequeño, lo cual era una pérdida de tiempo, pues solo habían conseguido que solo formaran un circulo alrededor, pero sin dejar de ver la escena…

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEN!- Levi corrió por las escaleras, a medida que baja podía ver algunas manchas de sangre en las orillas donde Eren se había golpeado al rodar, tenía la mente en shock, esta vez había cometido un enorme error…

Un par de guardias vieron que Levi quería ir con los paramédicos que acababan de llegar, deteniendo al adolescente en el acto… -¡HEY HEY NO PUEDES PASAR!- Dijeron con un tono de voz que parecía más un grito, típico de un policía que "se cree el mandón"…

-¡ES MI PRIMO!- Grito Levi con desesperación, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, apenas y estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir…

-¡DIOS MIO EREN!- Una voz femenina se escuchó por detrás, Kuchel y Kenny acababan de llegar, viendo como Eren era trasladado en camilla…

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!- Dijo Kenny indignado, dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria a Levi…

Levi solo estaba atento, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sentía que ni siquiera parpadeaba y es que un ardor comenzaba a sentirse en el borde de sus corneas, ni siquiera hizo caso omiso a la mirada de su tío, solo estaba siendo sujeto por uno de los guardias que le impedían el paso a Eren, podía sentir sus manos temblar y su rostro palidecer lentamente…

-Señores, ¿Ustedes son padres del niño?- Hablo uno de los guardias…

-No, somos sus tíos…- Respondió Kuchel con lágrimas en los ojos… -¡¿Qué le paso a Eren?!-

-Cayó por las escaleras eléctricas…-

-¡DIOS MIO!- Grito con horror la mujer…

En ese instante uno de los paramédicos se acercó a los mayores… -El niño está estable pero sigue en shock, será trasladado al hospital de inmediato…-

-¡YO IRE CON ÉL!- Grito Levi exaltando a todos…

-¡NO!- Respondió severamente Kenny… -¡TU Y YO NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ!-

Levi quedo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía enojo por parte de su tío, dirigiéndose hacia él, pudo ver la cara de decepción en su madre, sabia porque Kenny había dicho eso…

-Yo iré…- Dijo Kuchel finalmente, corriendo inmediatamente con el paramédico para subir a la ambulancia…

-Señores oficiales, supongo que tenemos que ver las cámaras de seguridad ¿No es así?- Pregunto Kenny…

-Está en lo cierto señor, venga con nosotros, en la oficina podrá comunicarse con los padres del menor para informarle la situación del niño, necesitamos tener un registro del incidente…-

-Gracias…-

Los mayores comenzaron a caminar, Levi caminaba lentamente detrás de su tío y un par de guardias, al pasar vio la misma bola de papel que había hecho tirada a unos centímetros de la escalera, corrió rápidamente para tomarla sin que su tío o los guardias se dieran cuenta, regreso de vuelta a su posición detrás. Con cuidado comenzó a desenvolver aquel trozo, tratando de no romperlo, cuando lo logro sintió como si algo estuviera clavándose en su corazón y comenzaba a dar vueltas para desgarrarlo; el papel era un dibujo echo con crayones, una escena donde se podía apreciar el exterior de su casa, incluso la parte de abajo pintada de gris que significaba la calle, encima de esta estaba él y Eren sonriendo tomados de la mano, arriba de ellos un arcoíris y hasta un sol con un par de pajaritos, en las partes que se suponían debían estar en blanco había pequeños mensajes…

"Feliz Cumpleaños Levi"

"Te quiero mucho"

"Eres el mejor primo del mundo"

"Tú no me quieres pero yo a ti si"

"Soy un tonto pero agradezco tener un primo muy inteligente"

"Cuando sea grande espero ser tan listo como tú"

"Lo siento por ser un idiota"

"Ojala algún día me quieras como yo a ti"

-Infeliz cumpleaños a mí…- Sollozo… -Infeliz cumpleaños maldito imbécil… infeliz cumpleaños a mi…- Entre el débil canto las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

* * *

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

La noche era fría, característico de la época navideña, obvio. Sin embargo esta era tan diferente a las anteriores. Habría pasado el tiempo pero su dolor seguía ahí en su pecho. Recordaba aquel incidente, como siempre, no dejaba de torturarse psicológicamente por ello y también con los cambios que trajo hace un año atrás. Tras la caída de las escaleras Eren había tenido varios golpes en su cuerpecito, nada grave que el tiempo no curara, pero la pierna y pie rotos tomaron más de lo que esperaba, una operación lo había ayudado a recuperar la movilidad de este, y claro, una buena terapia, sus heridas había sanado a excepción de una; la emocional….

-¡GRISHA, CARLA!- Saludo alegremente Kuchel, abriendo la puerta para que los invitados entrasen…

-Tíos…- Saludo Levi tranquilamente…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Levi!- Dijo Carla siendo la primera en abrazarlo para felicitarlo, siendo seguida de Grisha…

-Gracias…- Respondió algo nervioso, a pesar de que el tiempo paso y que sus tíos volvieron a tomar confianza en él, sentía que no era digno de su perdón, aun recordaba la cara de dolor de decepción cuando se enteraron de que Levi no cuido a Eren como debía y por eso paso lo que paso, tomo un tiempo en el que Levi tuvo el valor de pararse en casa de los Jaeger y pedir disculpas, incluso ofreciéndose para hacer cualquier cosa que Eren necesitara. Sus tíos no tenían el corazón para despreciar a su único sobrino, y podían ver el arrepentimiento que tenía Levi, así que lo perdonaron, pero…

-¡Eren!- Dijo Kuchel mientras veía al pequeño entrar, corriendo a abrazarlo…

-Hola tía…- Dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa visible…

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?- Pregunto la mujer con el niño en sus brazos…

-Bien…- Su tono de voz era tranquilo, demasiado para Levi, y sabia porque…

-Eren...- Saludo Kenny, acercándose al pequeño para acariciar su cabeza…

-Hola…- Saludo igual de pacifico, apenas y podía escucharse su voz…

-Levi, cariño ¿Por qué no llevas a Eren a jugar?- Dijo Kuchel mientras dirigía a Carla a la cocina y los hombres entraban detrás de ellas hablando de cosas típicas del clima y deportes…

-Ven Eren…- Tomo la mano del niño, en el acto pudo sentir como por dentro su manita temblaba…

Durante ese tiempo pudo ver el cambio en su actitud, ya no era ese alegre y eufórico niño que le profesaba su cariño cada vez que lo veía, no, Eren apenas y le dirigía la palabra, palabras tranquilas y temerosas, nada más que miedo. Tenía miedo de Levi, el adolescente le pidió perdón, el pequeño lo perdono pero dentro de si había cultivado ese temor a que su primo le hiciera daño, es por eso que cuando estaba con él solo se limitaba a quedarse en silencio, sentado y con un tono de voz apenas audible para no recibir maltrato de Levi como antes, por ser un chiquillo escandaloso…

-¿Quieres jugar Eren?-

-No, gracias…- Dijo comenzando a sentarse en el suelo…

-No tienes que quedarte ahí…- Dijo mientras palmeaba su cama como señal de dejarlo sentarse ahí, las visitas que hizo durante el año hizo lo mismo, Eren se limitaba al suelo pues era el lugar donde Levi prácticamente lo ignoraba, pero ahora le había otorgado asiento en su cama para descansar. Al contrario de esto, cuando era Levi quien tenía que ir a casa de los Jaeger, trataba de que Eren conviviera con él, fallando pues en el año que paso de grado escolar había conocido un par de niños llamados Mikasa y Armin con quienes Eren siempre salía a jugar al patio, era ahí donde se sentía dolido. Eren sonreía, saltaba, volvía a ser el mismo niño eufórico y alegre que en realidad es, pero con él…

-Anda Eren, puedes jugar…- Dijo Levi ofreciéndole el comando del videojuego…

-No, gracias…- Respondió…

A través del poco reflejo que daba el televisor en las partes oscuras, podía ver a Eren con la mirada abajo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Era horrible, ver esa faceta de niño risueño con sus amigos, y con el mostraba infelicidad total, definitivamente se lo merecía, había tenido esa indiferencia todo el año, incluso cuando fue el cumpleaños del pequeño y le regalo un oso de peluche en señal de paz, descubriendo luego de un tiempo que dicho oso de peluche estaba en una repisa en la habitación del castaño, solo, nunca había jugado con él y al parecer no lo haría jamás…

Poniendo pausa en el videojuego, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave, no quería que nadie interrumpiera… -Eren…- Llamo al niño suavemente, acercándose e inclinándose para estar a su altura en la cama…

El niño levanto la mirada, esos ojitos verdes que se apagaban en presencia de Levi, sus manitas apretaban la tela de sus pantaloncillos, su nerviosismo era muy evidente. Levi acerco su mano lentamente a su carita para acariciar su mejilla, cuando Eren se dio cuenta se echó hacia atrás en el acto…

-¡NO POR FAVOR!- Se abrazó a si mismo mientras se acurrucaba contra la cama en señal de defensa...

Eso dejo sorprendido al mayor… -¡TRANQUILO NO TE HARÉ DAÑO!- Respondió sin darse cuenta en el tono de voz tan alto que uso, no por querer, sino que la acción de Eren lo dejo impactado…

-No es cierto…- Dijo el niño sollozando…

-No Eren, te juro que no lo haré…-

-Mientes, me quieres lastimar, siempre me lastimas…-

Eso ultimo dejo a Levi con el ultimo trozo de su corazón caer lentamente, ese "siempre me lastimas" le produjo un shock flashback de aquellas veces que insulto, golpeo y abuso del cariño de su único primo, mientras que el solo rogaba por algo de afecto de su parte. No sabía que hacer ya, no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a recostar su cabeza en el borde de la cama, quedando sentado en el piso por ello, lentamente sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, esas que apenas y podía expresar…

-Lo siento…- Susurro… -Lo siento, soy un idiota…-

El niño que había estado acurrucado, dejo su posición de defensa y con lágrimas manchando su rostro vio cómo su primo también estaba en el mismo estado que él, o incluso peor. Su primo, aquel que parecía nunca tendría más que afecto de odio hacia su ser, acababa de pedirme perdón, y no solo eso, se auto insulto y hasta estaba llorando, esto lo sorprendió más, pues jamás lo había visto derramar una sola gota de sus ojos…

-Eren, lo lamento…- El adolescente se dio cuenta del cambio de posición de Eren, donde se encontraba sentado viéndolo sorprendido… -Soy el peor primo del mundo, sin duda otros merecerían tener a un primo tan lindo como lo fuiste tú conmigo, merezco tu odio…-

-Pe…- El niño quiso articular palabra alguna pero Levi necesitaba decir lo que sentía antes de que perdiera la oportunidad…

-Soy el peor, juro que cuando te vi tirado en las escaleras me arrepentí de todo, incluso desde antes, ni siquiera habías nacido y yo ya te despreciaba sin motivo alguno, tu eres inocente, yo soy el culpable de todo, entenderé si me odias pero…- Estirando el brazo hacia debajo de su almohada, saco el dibujo que Eren había hecho para su cumpleaños hace un año… -Toma…- Extendió el trozo de papel hacia el pequeño, este lo tomo, sorprendiéndose aún más por ver que Levi lo encontró y hasta lo conservo en ese tiempo… -Eren, dáselo a alguien que se lo merezca, yo no debo tener nada de ti, no debo… Gracias por haber sido un niño lindo conmigo, este idiota no te merecía y nunca…-

-¿Te gusto?- Interrumpió el castaño…

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Levi confundido, parando su gran disculpa y las lágrimas un poco…

-El dibujo, ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Eren con una pequeña sonrisa…

-¡Si, me encanto!- Respondió Levi exaltado por ver esa pequeña sonrisa…

-Sé que no es mucho, pero…-

-¡No, no, no! Al contrario, es muy lindo…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…- Sonrió Levi por un instante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Eren estaba con la boca abierta…

-¡Primo sonreíste!- Dijo sorprendido…

-Lo siento…- Dijo Levi en voz baja como si hubiera recibido uno de los regaños de su mamá o sus tíos…

-¡SONREÍSTE!- El niño levanto sus bracitos en señal de victoria, sonriendo como antes, cuando la alegría lo invadía en cada poro de su ser…

-Tú también sonríes…- Dijo Levi abalanzándose sobre el pequeño en un abrazo protector…

-¡PRIMO!- El niño parecía volver a la vida, como era él, eufórico y risueño…

-¡EREN!-

Ambos se abrazaron mientras quedaban acostados sobre la cama, soltando un par de risas, más por parte de Eren pues Levi no era de los que se matan de risa…

-¡Primo Levi te quiero mucho!-

-Yo también Eren, eres el pequeño más lindo del mundo…-

-Perdón…-

-¿Qué? Soy yo el que debe pedir más perdón…-

-No, es que…- El oji verde tomo el dibujo… -Tú me diste un osito en mi cumpleaños, y hoy yo no te di nada…-

-Tranquilo, solo abrázame, es lo único que quiero…-

-¿Y un besito?-

-Si lo merezco si, si no…- Cuando se dio cuenta el niño se había estirado un poco, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Eren acababa de darle un rápido beso en los labios…

-Te amo Levi…-

* * *

13 AÑOS DESPUÉS

La noche se encontraba más fría que en años anteriores, pero eso era invisible ante la calidez que fluía en el departamento. El interior era barnizado en un blanco puro, contrastante con la oscuridad de los muebles, haciendo que un árbol de navidad resaltara en la sala principal donde un castaño oji verde de 21 años y un azabache recién cumpleañero de 29 años no dejaban de besarse y tocarse sin pudor sobre el sofá…

-Le… vi…- Gimió el castaño…

-Shhhhhhh…- Sus manos ya habían acabado con el ropaje del pecho, exponiendo esa piel semi bronceada que le gustaba saborear, ya estaba atacando los pantalones cuando unas manos lo detuvieron…

-Levi no tan rápido…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo con tono de ofensa… -Es mi cumpleaños, déjame darme ciertos lujos…- Susurro en la oreja del otro, mordiéndola suavemente…

-Jajaja ya lo sé amor… solo que…-

-¿Si?- Frente a él pudo ver una expresión de preocupación…

-Es la primera vez que pasamos la navidad solos… extraño a mis papas, a mi tía Kuchel y al tío Kenny…- Soltó al fin eso que le estaba carcomiendo todo el día, después de haber estado cocinando una cena romántica y haberla consumido, claro. No dejaba de pensar en la poca familia que tenía y que esta vez no vería…

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que terminaríamos viviendo los dos solos, pero podremos visitarlos en unos días cuando las aerolíneas estén estables…- Las fuertes ventiscas les habían impedido viajar al hogar de sus familias, el pasar una navidad juntos como años anteriores tuvo que cambiar esta vez, pero estaba seguro que ellos estarían bien, o al menos eso afirmo su madre cuando le había llamado esa mañana para dar las malas noticias de la cancelación de su vuelo, terminando con los típicos sermones de "cuidar bien a su sobrino" y "no comer comida chatarra", ah… y un amoroso "feliz cumpleaños hijo"…

-Eso espero… lo importante es que estoy contigo…- Después de una pequeña sonrisa se abalanzo sobre el mayor y comenzó otra ronda de besos húmedos que hacían eco en el departamento…

* * *

En el mundo y tal vez más allá de este, existen seres. Sería imposible conocer a cada uno de ellos, pero eso no los deja fuera de nuestro alcance. El mayor alcance que tuvo Eren Jaeger fue a su primo primo Levi Ackerman… vendrán experiencias de todo tipo, con ello tener amigos y enemigos. Al principio la relación de Eren con su amado primo Levi fue de tropiezos en tropiezos, tuvo que dar uno muy grande para poder sanar la relación, literal, el pobre debió caer de unas escaleras eléctricas… pero…

¿Fueron los únicos tropiezos en este tiempo?

¡NO! Ese fue el inicio de un amor que floreció poco a poco. Mientras el pequeño Eren crecía profesaba el amor a su primo cada vez que podía, pero este al ver que aún se trata de un pequeño e inocente niño, rechazaba el afecto más que por respeto al infante, ya había aprendido a quererlo, a amarlo, pero no de la forma en que el castaño quería, y como antes mencionaba, era un niño que posiblemente solo estaba confundido por su inocente pensar. Eso creía, hasta que vio a Eren crecer con los años.

El castaño se sentía feliz por haber recibido al fin afecto de Levi, pero aun deseaba otra clase de amor de su parte, pero el rechazo de sus confesiones solo le dio a entender que Levi era su primo y solamente así lo quería, quizás más allá, como un hermano. Eren quiso deprimirse por eso pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se sentía agradecido de que Levi fuera sincero y que no lo amara por sentir obligación, pues sabía que su amor no era por la culpa de no haberlo cuidado en el accidente con la escalera. Conforme crecía pudo descubrir su homosexualidad, los años le habían dado la apariencia de un joven bastante atrayente tanto por hombre como mujeres, pero obvio, solo se limitaba a hombres, concediéndoles citas sencillas como ir al cine, a cenar, o salidas a parques de diversiones. Se sentía agradecido de haber sido aceptado por su propia familia, pero eso ni le había preocupado, pues para sus padres y tíos él era Eren Jaeger sin importar sexualidad, creencias, estatus social, nacionalidad, etc. etc. etc.

Entrando más años Levi también descubrió su bisexualidad, al igual que Eren su confesión no fue problema alguno para su familia, pero al contrario de esto, fue problema para el mismo. Su paso por los estudios se dio por salir con hombres y mujeres, todo bien hasta que llego a la universidad, en ese tiempo Eren frecuentaba más tiempo a otros chicos, casi le era imposible encontrarlo en casa de sus tíos Jaeger, y cuando lo hacía era cuando recién acababa de llegar de alguna cita. No falto mucho tiempo cuando ya se veía envuelto en celos, fulminando con la mirada a cada hombre con el que veía a Eren, y más allá aun, siendo demasiado grosero con los novios del castaño.

 _Era el día de San Valentín, el amor brotaba en cada rincón de la tierra haciéndolo empalagarse de tanta cursilería. Nunca había odiado tanto una fecha pero es que no quería admitir el motivo, ese mismo día acababa de romper con su novia Petra, o más bien ella rompió con él después de decirle que él era un chico tan amargo y sobrio, que ella buscaba a alguien más… ¿alegre?_

 _-Que estupidez…- Dijo con fastidio mientras caminaba hacia la casa de sus tíos, pues de ante mano sabía que estos no estarían, y que irían a una cena romántica en un restaurante, tenía la esperanza de que Eren estuviera disponible para salir, quizás al cine. Gran error, pues al estar a pocos metros de la casa Jaeger vio como Eren se besaba con un chico de cabello corto y castaño claro, un poco más alto que Eren pero eso no era importante, lo importante fue el cómo ese sujeto comenzaba a bajar sus manos hasta el trasero del castaño, apretándolo con fuerza y perversión…_

 _-¡JEAN NO HAGAS ESO!- Grito Eren ofendido…_

 _-¡VAMOS EREN!- Grito burlón el otro, comenzando a estirar al castaño al punto de forcejear…_

 _No paso mucho tiempo cuando Levi estallo en rabia y corriendo hacia ellos le propino una patada en el estómago a ese tal Jean… -¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Le grito exasperado…_

 _-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡NO TE METAS MALDITO ENANO!- Contesto desde el suelo, el golpe había sido fuerte como para tenerlo aferrándose al estómago, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que Levi invocaba en su interior…_

 _Tenía que soportar ver a Eren en brazos de otros, sin querer pensar que este ya se hubiera entregado en carne y alma a alguien, algo que jamás se animó a preguntarlo. El tener que lamentarse en silencio por no haber aceptado esos sentimientos que su amado primo le había confesado. Ver que un imbécil se estuviera agasajando del redondo y sensual trasero de su primito, pero… ahora… burlarse de su estatura…_

 _Apenas y dio un paso adelante ya le había propinado una patada en la entrepierna al pervertido, dejando caer todo el peso de su pie junto con la ira acumulada…_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito Jean, acurrucándose y contorsionándose por el dolor en sus partes íntimas…_

 _-Atrévete a tocar… o incluso a mirar a mi Eren, y juro que te arranco el pene para dárselo de comer a los perros callejeros, claro… es que aun tienes, maldito hijo de puta…-_

 _Ignorando al agonizante chico que no dejaba de sobarse sus intimidades, Levi tomo el brazo de Eren y ambos entraron a la casa Jaeger. En todo ese tiempo Eren solo estaba impactado por el acto heroico de su primo con él, pero más aún por las palabras que dijo…_

 _-Levi… eso fue ¡NGH!- No pudo ni empezar con su agradecimiento por defenderlo, pues al cerrar la puerta por detrás Levi había acorralado a Eren y comenzaba a atacar su boca con un beso agresivo. Metiendo, sacando y mordiendo dentro de su boca y fuera de ella, como si quisiera devorárselo o chuparle el alma…_

 _-¡TE AMO!- Grito Levi jadeando, viendo como un atontado Eren recuperaba la respiración lentamente, en ese momento solo podía apreciar el bello rojo en sus mejillas por la excitación…_

 _-Yo… Yo…- Apenas podía articular palabras, todo había pasado tan rápido que estaba procesando lentamente la situación…_

 _-Déjame terminar… Eren Jaeger, he sido un imbécil desde que naciste, primero con ese odio injustificado e infantil que tuve hacia ti, y después al rechazar tus sentimientos… sé que acordamos tener un amor de solo primos, solamente familia, ¡Pero ya no lo soporto! No me gusta verte en brazos de otro, no me gusta como ellos recibían atención tuya, ver como recibían tu amor y…-_

 _-No…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-No… era… amor…- Dijo, apenas y el aire había vuelto con normalidad a sus pulmones, pero pequeñas lágrimas y una sonrisa estupefacta se apoderaban de su cara… -Yo… solo te he amado a ti Levi…-_

 _-¿Aun me amas Eren? ¿Puedes amar a este idiota que solo se ha equivocado contigo?-_

 _-Sí, sí puedo amarte, quiero amarte, y siempre te amare… porque Levi es mi amado primo… idiota…- Dicho esto tomo suavemente el rostro del mayor y dio un pequeño beso, uno tan inocente y casto que hizo al otro sonreír…_

 _-Eren… ¡Te amo! Perdóname por todo lo que…-_

 _-Tu perdóname a mi… debí ser más fuerte, a mí tampoco me gustaba verte con otros chicos, o chicas… pero siempre recordaba que tu solo me veías como "Eren, tu pequeño primo", y… supongo que quise olvidarme de los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia ti, desviándolos hacia otros chicos pero…-_

 _-Pero nunca lo lograste… en el fondo yo también hacia lo mismo…-_

 _-Entonces, ¿Ambos somos idiotas?-_

 _-Trato echo…- Dijo Levi, estrechando la mano de Eren…_

 _Ese fue el día en que ambos acordaron profesar su amor sin importar lo que fue en el pasado, creando un futuro en el que estuvieran juntos por siempre, disfrutándose uno al otro en el presente…_

* * *

-Vamos a la cama…- Dijo Levi cuando sintió el sofá algo pequeño para lo que quería hacer, no como si no pudiera tomar a Eren ahí mismo, pero para las posiciones en las que quería estar, necesitaba algo más grande…

-Como ordene mi amado primo…- Dijo Eren, relamiéndose los labios en provocación, pues ya sabía que esto servía para prender más a Levi y así impacientarlo, haciendo que lo cargara hasta la habitación donde dormían… cuando no hacían el amor una y otra… y otra y otra y otra y otra… y otra vez...

Las ventajas de vivir solos eran maravillosas en esos casos, bendecía aquella plaza de trabajo que le dio la oportunidad a Levi de progresar en su carrera como abogado, y para Eren el poder ejercer como psicólogo, aun primerizo.

-Te amo Eren…- Repetía aquella frase mientras recorría el cuerpo ya desnudo del chico, apenas y lo había tendido en la gran cama ya le había arrancado los pantalones, que era lo único que quedaba de ropa. Recorría ese cuerpo entre besos profundos que dejaran marcas, marcas de propiedad, deteniéndose unos momentos en los pezones, que succionaba y mordisqueaba como lo más dulce…

-Ah… Le… vi…- Gimió el castaño, un cosquilleo recorría cada parte que Levi besaba y tocaba, pronto sintió como ese cosquilleo bajaba más y más hasta dar a su entre pierna… -¡Ah!-

El camino de Levi llego hasta el miembro ya erecto de Eren, tomándolo con una mano y comenzando a masajear lentamente, el líquido seminal goteaba poco a poco humedeciendo su mano, ese bulto comenzaba a verse apetitoso, pero no quería ser impaciente, iba a disfrutar de cada centímetro de él… -Mmmmmmm…- Con la punta de la lengua recorría el líquido que resbalaba lentamente del miembro de Eren, el chico solo se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás… -Eres tan delicioso…- Dijo, de un bocado engullo todo ese órgano en su boca…

-¡Ah… Ah… mor… Ah!- Sentía la boca de Levi subir y bajar de su pene, de vez en cuando teniendo ligeros lengüetazos y mordiscos en la punta. Trato de retenerse lo mejor que pudo pero se corrió en la boca del azabache… -¡Ngh… AH… AH…! Le… Le… vi… perdón…- Abrió sus ojos para inclinarse un poco y ver Levi, este sintió su mirada y lo miro directamente con una sonrisa maliciosa… -¡AH!-

Tomando las piernas de Eren las elevo en lo más alto que pudo inclinarlas, exponiendo la latiente entrada del castaño, acerco su boca hacia ella y escupió el semen por dentro, aprovechándose del escurrimiento comenzó a usar su lengua para dilatarle más… -Ah…- Suspiraba al entrar y salir del ano del castaño, dejando las piernas sobre sus hombros y parte de la espalda, para tener las manos libres y manosear las redondas y suaves nalgas del oji verde…

-¡AH… KNH… KYA… AH… YA…!- Gritaba de placer, su mente se nublaba de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera Levi Levi Levi, su pene comenzaba a erguirse nuevamente y parecía que no era el único en notarlo pues el mayor había parado con la dilatación y se había montado encima suyo…

-Eren… ya no puedo esperar…- Dijo, mostrando ese abdomen sudoroso que Eren contemplo lentamente, o como su vista pudiera enfocar, bajando y bajando hasta hallarse con el pene de Levi palpitante y erecto a más no poder…

-Espera… ¡¿Cuándo te quitaste los pantalones?!- Pregunto perplejo, sin dejar de parpadear para enfocar mejor su vista antes borrosa por excitación…

-¿Eso importa?- Lo beso lentamente, esa expresión sobresaltada de Eren le pareció tan tierna, recordando a cuando era un dulce niño pequeño, y el un maldito adolescente, pero bueno, no era momento para recordar remordimientos… -Voy a entrar Eren…-

-Si…- Susurro tranquilo mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa…

Tomando las piernas del castaño, volvió a colocarlas en sus hombros de modo que otra vez la entrada de Eren estuviera expuesta pero sin que su Eren sintiera dolor en la espalda… al principio…

-¡AH!- Jadeo el castaño al sentir como de una embestida Levi había entrado a su interior, no bromeaba cuando dijo que ya no podía esperar…

Al principio se mantuvo un momento sin moverse, dejando que se acostumbrara, una vez que el oji verde parecía estar más relajado comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo sin lastimarle… -Eren…- Suspiro, tomando las manos del su chico y elevándolas para estar a la altura de la cabeza, entrelazándolas para comenzar a acelerar sus movimientos…

Durante ese tiempo ambos no dejaban de mirarse directamente, en ambos el intenso amor que se aclamaban era expresado entre gemidos, jadeos, gotas de sudor caer y resbalar de sus cuerpos, comisuras de saliva chorrear, el choque de piel contra piel, el chapoteo del semen. Cada uno daba lo mejor de sí mismos sin dejar la misma posición, no querían dejar de verse en ningún instante, y así fue hasta que cerraron sus ojos para culminar el orgasmo, Levi corriéndose dentro de Eren y este en medio de ambos…

-¡Ah… Le… vi… ah… mor… mío… ah…- Clamo entrecortado Eren…

Levi había caído en un abrazo posesivo sobre el castaño, regulando su respiración más rápido que Eren, cuando lo logro le otorgo un pequeño beso en la mejilla y saliendo lentamente de su interior se acomodó a su lado… -Te amo Eren…-

-Levi…- El oji verde se había colocado encima del pecho del azabache, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, por él… -Perdón…-

-¿Qué?-

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños y… yo… aun no tengo listo tu regalo…- Dijo sonriente, su rubor no parecía haber desaparecido, al contrario, este aumento…

-¿De qué hablas? Tenerte conmigo es el mejor regalo…- Respondió, besando la frente de su Eren…

-Si pero, yo te tengo uno especial… aunque…- Separándose un momento de Levi, estiro su brazo hasta debajo de su almohada, donde saco una prueba de embarazo mostrándosela al mayor con un claro "POSITIVO" en ella… -Tendrás que esperar 9 meses para recibirlo…-

-Eren…- Fue lo único que pudo articular de su boca, pues la emoción que comenzaba a inundarle en ese momento lo había dejado en un shock de felicidad, donde lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su amado primo con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de mirar ese gran signo de más…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi!-

¿Qué pasa cuando odias a alguien sin conocerlo?

Conócelo, y tal vez lo ames, como ese ser te ama a ti.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado :333**

 **cualquier horror de ortografía pueden reclamármelo XDDD**

 **mami Muera les desea una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo ! *besos y abrazos***


End file.
